Forum:A few things.
I didn't want to make 3 topics. Forums I think we could do with splitting this one into Watercooler - Pikmin and Watercooler - Pikipedia, where one is for general game matters and the other for stuff to do with this site. I could do this if there's a general agreement. The reason is that the random Pikmin 3-type topics in this forum make it hard to find the more important things. :Seconded. I've actually thought the same thing. ::Uh, thirded. That considers creating a new forum in general? I'm intrigued.-- :::Done. Any mistakes? ::::No.-- Naming Articles Having looked at Wikipedia and other Wikis recently, it seems I kind of got the naming wrong. The general consensus everywhere else is to have only proper nouns capitalised, all else but the first word in lower case, so I think we should rename pages to that standard. But then there's the question of Pikmin words - which are proper nouns, and which aren't? Of course, are/cave/enemy names are proper nouns, but things like egg and dandelion are harder to decide. Ideas? :Personally I kind of prefer the standard we have now, treating each article name sort of like a title. That being said, even now I purposely leave the names of objects like eggs and bomb-rocks uncapitalized, even when linking to them; I haven't needed to yet, but I imagine I'd treat plants the same way, even inside their respective articles. So I think it's fine as it is, but I'm going going to resist tooth-and-nail if it gets decided otherwise. ::I prefer it with all capitals in titles as well, but I was going by how it is everywhere else. We'll see what Prezintenden thinks. :::If I see this right, then Pikpik carrot is spellt wrong. "Carrot" should be in caps; however, that's the only thing I found by overflying the recent changes. Things like "Eggs" and "Dandelion" have to have capitols anyway since they're the single, hence first word in the title. In the articles, I'd agree with Jimbo. Links direct you to capped titles one way or the other.-- ::::I think I see why most places have no capitalisation except on proper nouns: so that there's no confusion over which words need capitalisation. For words like 'of', 'that', 'and', relative pronouns, etc. I'm unsure. Categorisation I'm going to try to get every page and image categorised, but it's hard to think what pages like Ship's Log, eggs, Ai No Uta, Spirit, etc. should be under. And it's even harder with images. See and , and say where you think pages should go. :Category:Other ::Oh, maybe. Most things could go in there. I'll see if there's anything I'm unsure about when I get around to doing this. I think Bitter Drop, Burgeoning Spiderwort mold, Eggs, Nectar, Spicy Drop, Spray, Ultra-bitter spray and Ultra-spicy spray could all go in one category, but I can't think of a name. They're basically all to do with sprays/nectar - things that make battles easier. Any ideas? :I see what you mean; similiar, but not the same. Ideas: *''Power-ups'' Could be confused with exploration kit, though - nothing with mold *''Berries and Nectar'' *...Liquids? *''Sprays'' keeps it simple :In this case, it should be enough if the cat. just gives the idea of what is included with it. The mold and Eggs won't really fit. Also, should't "mold" be capped in the title?-- ::About the name, I'm still unsure; see my last comment under "Naming Articles" above. Still, none of those suggestions but "Berries and Nectar" could have them all in. Maybe "Sprays and Nectar" is better, but it's still a bit odd. Also, I think we'd have Burgeoning Spiderwort in there too. :::I did suggest that sprays be categorized together with the Exploration Kit items and that the category be renamed something like "Power-ups," but that didn't go over too well. Spray drops and nectar could maybe go in a "Drops" category, though I dunno about making a new category just for those three things. Maybe eggs and mold could go under a special section in Category:Enemies. Nectar Weed and Rubble are also without categories (or just as well. I don't think the Conjectural Title category makes finding them any easier). Maybe we could make a Pikmin Planet category and stuff it all in there, I dunno.